


Self-Fulfilling Destruction

by EchoPhoenix



Category: Spiderman - Fandom, Spiderman: Far From Home - Fandom
Genre: F/M, JAKE! GYLLENHAALS!!! WHORE!!!!, Quentin POV, Quentin is manipulative!!, and like one curse word, brief mention of erections ;], fem!reader - Freeform, happy america day americans, i hope you like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoPhoenix/pseuds/EchoPhoenix
Summary: "No one on this Earth would put themselves in this much danger for people they’d never met.” You replied, directing your gaze into Quentin’s eyes like a moth drawn to a flame: destined for self destruction in the most self-fulfilling way.“Yeah, well,” Quentin raised his free hand to your face, pushing a loose strand of hair, that had escaped it’s tight bun, behind your ear. “Some of you aren’t just people.”





	Self-Fulfilling Destruction

It was all going to plan. Fury suspected nothing and, in all honesty, seemed relieved that the one primary avenger wasn’t just a pubescent teenage boy. And as for that child, Peter Parker, who was barely out of his acne stage, looked more than happy to find another father figure as all his previous ones had unfortunately perished. 

Quentin would have almost felt bad about the manipulation, if he had cared that much.

“Mr Beck, this is Agent [Y/LN] and she’ll be showing you to your temporary accommodation,” Fury voiced with ever present authority in his tone. Quentin was about to wave him off until he saw you with your hand outstretched.

“Mr Beck, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” You declared with a slight upturn to your lips that didn’t evade Quentins notice. “I’m a big fan of your work, sir.”

“Oh really?” Quentin replied with a quirk to his eyebrow. He surveyed your form briefly, almost as if appraising an object for auction. 

“Agent [Y/LN] has been tracking the Elemental attacks since they first started. She’s the one who brought you to our attention.” Fury fixed you with an almost parental gaze of pride. You gave a modest smile.

“Your work would’ve caught up by the Shield radars eventually.” You shrugged. 

“I should be thanking you,” Quentin replied, a crooked grin gracing his lips. “Without you I may not’ve been able to team up with shield.” He inched almost imperceptibly closer to you. “You may have just helped save your planet.”

“Oh, Mr Beck I don’t-” You began, a light blush rising to your cheeks. 

“Please, call me Quentin.” Beck leaned on the table as he watched you look back to Fury for directions. 

Quentin wanted to reach out, take you by the chin so your gaze would meet his pale sapphire one. You should be looking at him not Fury. Not the old man who had stayed alive thus far due to sheer luck. No matter, he would be dead within the week and Quentin would be right there next to you, a shoulder to cry on after the final Elemental attack took a deadly turn. Yes, he would bide his time and soon you would be his: in mind, body and soul.

“Mr Beck?” A distant voice murmured from the corner of his mind. “Mr Beck? Quentin?” The sound of his name on your lips, the way your tongue caressed the syllables was enough to send the blood running to his cock. 

“Sorry, just got distracted for a second,” Quentin smiled, hoping the lust in his eyes had diminished. 

“It’s fine!” You rubbed the back of your neck nervously, you were obviously not the sociopathic super-soldier that S.H.I.E.L.D usually favoured. “If you’d follow me I can take you to your quarters.”

“My pleasure,” Beck replied, his voice soft as honey-suckle.

You took Beck through a door off the main operations room and into what seemed like an old, drained sewer. Despite the more than unsavoury thought of what may have ran through these tunnels when they were in use, Beck kept his eyes on you. The way your hips swayed and how the intermediate lighting bounced off your skin. God, how he wanted to throw you against the wall and fuck you until you forgot your own name. How he would claim you, make sure that everyone knew you were his. His. Quentin Beck’s. 

Mysterio’s.

“So, how’re you enjoying our Earth so far?” You smiled, your voice light as you turned back to look at Beck. “Is it much different to yours?”

“Well,” Beck smiled, “I haven’t had that much time to enjoy all the cultural aspects of this place so far.” There was a glimmer of humour in his pale azure eyes and something else he hoped you wouldn’t recognise. “You know, fighting Elementals and all.” He shrugged easily as you rubbed your temples.

“Oh God, yeah- Jesus it’s been a long day.” You chuckled. “Sorry, forgot you hadn’t had the free time to experience Beyoncé yet.”

“Beyoncé?” His brows knitted together, hoping it was a convincing reaction to hearing the legendary singers name. “What’s that?”

“She’s only the best musician of all time!” You exclaimed, your eyes crinkling at the corners. 

“You’ll have to show me her,” Quentin replied as they moved around a corner. “You know, when all this is over.” He winked and that ever so pleasant blush rose to your cheeks again.

You stopped in front of an iron door with cold, fluorescent lights flickering above you. The sudden halt brought Quentin standing just in front of you, so close that you had to tilt your face upwards to look him in his mysterious eyes. So close that he could feel the heat radiating off your body. 

It pleased him that you refused to take a step back.

“So you think we’re gonna win?” You asked after your initial embarrassment had subsided.

“After what happened on my Earth…” Quentin made sure to, seemingly subconsciously, twist the ring on his finger. Your eyes darted toward the movement. “We need to win. I won’t have any more families destroyed.”

“I’m so sorry.” You reached out your hand and took his. 

Your fingers intertwined with Quentin’s, the pad of your thumb danced across the sensitive skin of the palm tantalisingly. Your hand was far smaller than his and slightly clammy to the touch. Obviously you were nervous about finally seeing the man you’d researched tirelessly in the flesh. Quentin could hardly blame you as he plastered an appreciative smile on his face.

“Thank you.” He squeezed your hand, hoping you would take this as a sign of gratitude and not just him attempting to continue contact with you. “I just… I miss them.” Lies, lies, lies. Like spider spinning its web.

“I can only imagine.” Your brows knitted together in concern as you traced patterns on the back of his hand. “You’re so strong, for doing this. For helping us.”

“No… it was the right thing to do. Anyone would do it if they knew what I knew.” 

God, he could barely keep the smile from his face as you ate up his lies readily. Obviously, S.H.I.E.L.D agents didn’t have much time for a love life as you continued the prolonged contact with the predator.

“No, you’re wrong. At least, no one on this Earth would put themselves in this much danger for people they’d never met.” You replied, directing your gaze into Quentin’s eyes like a moth drawn to a flame: destined for self destruction in the most self-fulfilling way. 

“Yeah, well,” Quentin raised his free hand to your face, pushing a loose strand of hair, that had escaped it’s tight bun, behind your ear. “Some of you aren’t just people.” 

Quentin watched as you visibly shivered, a delicious reaction and the one he was looking for. Your eyes were wide at his words, your pupils blown to the edge of the iris. He could almost taste the desire on your breath as you exhaled. It was like a gateway drug and somehow he knew he would come back for more.

“Uh,” You finally stepped back, withdrawing your hand from his with only a touch of resistance on Quentin’s end. “Anyway- this is your room.” You gestured widely at the door adjacent to you both, now suddenly refusing to meet Mysterio’s gaze. 

It agitated him.

“I’ll be looking forward to continuing our conversation, Agent [Y/LN].” Quentin smiled as you moved back down the corridor. 

“Thank you, Quentin.” You replied, still refusing to meet his gaze as you scurried off.

Quentin watched you go, waiting until you had turned a corner before entering his small, dark room. Though the accommodations were less than ideal he would not be thinking of that in a few short minutes. 

No, he would simply be thinking of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have a Mysterio x Reader fic request send me an ask over on https://its-negans-lucille.tumblr.com/ask !!!
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
